Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 8 1987) Part 1
(On the ship, the merpeople cheer as Melody laughs) * Triton: My precious Melody! I'm giving you this locket where that you'll never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea. * (Triton opens the locket as a ball of light comes to show the merpeople of Atlantica. Melody laughs at the locket, Triton closes the locket back up and Ariel gives Melody to Triton) * (Without warning, a green tentacle appears from underwater and grabs Melody) * Ariel: Melody! * (Riding on two manta rays is a thin squid-like fashion with light green skin, red lips and fingernails, a mole on the left side of her mouth, white hair with pink streaks and green eyes. She is known as Morgana) * Morgana: (cackles) A feast! * Sebastian: (shocked) Ursula's crazy sister! * Morgana: I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, didn't I? * (Morgana begins laughing evilly with Melody on her tentacle) * Triton: Morgana! (his trident glows) Surrender the baby, or I'll-- * Morgana: Ah-ah-ah! (she grins evilly and kisses Melody on the forehead) Ursula would have simply loved to come. But something came up! (she looks happy) Now, now, what was this? Oh, yes. (her expression grows frustrated) You all shish-kebabbed her! One moment, you're on top. The next, you're sushi. (Melody laughs out loud and long while Morgana grabs Grimsby by his necktie and pulls him towards her face) Now is that fair, Gramps? I ask you, but then whoever said we had to play fair? (singsong) Oh, Undertow! * (A tiger shark comes swimming between the merpeople. His name is Undertow) * Undertow (Large Size): Hang on, little mershrimp! We're coming through! * (She lets Melody dangle at the bottom of her tentacle towards Undertow with his mouth open) * Morgana: Now, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow! * Triton: (in fear) You can have anything you want. Just don't harm little Melody. * Morgana: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Ursula, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even 10:00. Not a bad morning! * (Ariel looks horrified, but Eric looks frustrated at Morgana, picks up his sword and cuts the ship's sail) * Eric: (afraid) Hit the deck! * (Cut to Morgana yet on the ship's edge. Cloak and Dagger look afraid. Melody just laughs. Undertow tries to eat Melody, but Triton turns Undertow into an anchovy and Eric saves Melody) * Ariel: Melody! * Undertow (Small Size): What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm an anchovy! (gasps) * Morgana: (swims off) This isn't the end, Triton! It's just the beginning! * (She disappears as she laughs even harder) * Triton: (frustratedly) After her! * Morgana: You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter! * (Cloak, Dagger and Undertow are being chased by the black tornado) * Triton: We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! FIND HER! FIND HER!! * (Thunder erupts from his trident)